Such a lighting-control system is known from public prior use. It is a lighting-control system that can have one or a is plurality of controls in the form of computers. The control system is connected to a plurality of light fixtures via a network. Light fixtures that have only one lamp can be connected to the control system, but by the same token light fixtures that have a plurality of different colored lamps can also be connected. Those lamps, which can also be called light sources, can be LED's, colored fluorescent lamps, or any other type of conventional or future light source.
Software commercially available from Applicant under the name Lamp Studio can run on the control system that can be formed by a conventional PC or a specially adapted computer. The software offers the opportunity to set the parameters of the individual light fixtures in numerous different ways via a user interface. For instance, by means of an input apparatus, e.g. a conventional computer mouse, an operator can specify that a specific light fixture is to generate a specific color mix. If a specific light fixture that is to be addressed includes for instance one red, one green, and one blue light-emitting diode (LED), the three individual light sources can be addressed in a specific manner to produce practically any color mix from a total light output. In doing so, it is assumed that the light emitted by the different light sources is mixed together to create a light mix using suitable mixing devices such as reflectors, diffuser plates, or based on geometric arrangements of the LED's, as is well known from the prior art. The light that leaves the light fixture can be described as total light output and a color mix can be assigned to this total light output.
If all three described light-emitting diodes are addressed, the light fixture generates for instance white light. If only the red light-emitting diode is addressed, while the green and the blue LED's remain switched off, the light fixture generates red light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,579 describes the manner in which differently colored LED's can provide a homogeneous total light mix with their individual spectral distributions.
As complexity has increased in light fixtures, and this complexity is expressed not only in the increasing number of differently colored light sources, the need to also satisfy increasingly more complex illumination tasks and functions with these light fixtures has also grown. In particular but not exclusively in the field of store lighting, in which in particular goods offered for sale are to be illuminated, there is the desire to be able, on-site, that is for instance in a store, to use a lighting-control system that makes it possible to adapt the light produced by the lighting-control system to specific goods in an efficient manner.